


When You're Gone

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song by Avril Lavigne. How does Iruka deal with Kakashi being away on missions? What is his day like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Also: There's a small part in there about Iruka putting on the wrong shirt. That was inspired by this piece: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/753702/ by Beasiesgal.

When the alarm went off, he ignored it.  He stayed where he'd been for the last hour, lying in the same place, looking up at the same spot on the ceiling.  He let his hand wander to the empty space on the bed next to him.  The blankets and sheet were still in place, still tucked in.  The pillow hadn't been disturbed so much as an inch.  He sighed. One more day. That was all.  
  
Finally, annoyed with the shrieking, he reached his other hand out and slapped at the offending clock.  It took three tries, but it finally fell silent.  In the process, he managed to knock it off the table but he couldn't summon the energy to care.  He was greeting this day with mixed feelings.  
  
It was the first day of the new school year.  That was something, at least. He always loved the first day, loved the chance to get to know his new students.  It was something of a game to him to see if he could tell who the clowns would be versus who the studious ones were.  And he was always surprised by one or two of them.  Then there were the inevitable questions , and this year would be worse.  But he didn't really mind those, either.  He was too happy for the event that would cause them.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he sat up.  He rubbed his hands over his face, hard, then scratched at the scar on his nose.  When he did, the one on his back started itching and he huffed. He usually had help scratching that one.  He stood and grumbled on his way across the room, stopping in the doorway to rub his back against the jamb.  Sighing in relief, he turned into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and fought with the faucet.   
  
When he found a temperature he could live with, he stepped into the shower and stood under the hot spray, letting it wash the fatigue away.  He hadn't slept. Not much, anyway.  He rarely did when he was alone. Last night had been no exception.    
  
Frustrated with his train of thought, he concentrated on shampooing and scrubbing, then climbed out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around himself, he stepped up to the sink,  wiped the steam away from the mirror, and frowned.  
  
He looked like hell. That was _not_ the impression he liked to make for his first day of school. He grabbed the brush and dragged it through his hair, trying to ignore the circles under his eyes.  After brushing his teeth, he turned away from his reflection and headed back to the bedroom.    
  
Pointedly ignoring the bed, he turned to the closet for his uniform.  He didn't pay enough attention to the shirt he pulled out so when it was too big for him, he had to stop himself.  He closed his eyes, counted to ten and managed, just barely, to keep from making things worse, because the damned thing still smelled like “him”.    
  
Instead of changing shirts, he rolled the sleeves a little extra, folded the hidden mask down and wore the shirt anyway.  He paid more attention when he pulled his pants out and, finally dressed, headed into the kitchen. He'd need coffee this morning.  Tea just wasn't going to cut it.  
  
He set the machine to brew his cup after fighting with it for a minute, since he wasn't usually the one that started it.  Frustrated, he opened the refrigerator, then frowned when he remembered he should have shopped yesterday and didn't.  So he closed it again and gave up on breakfast.  Instead, he went out to his desk, gathered the files he had on his new students and shoved them into his bag.  He left it by the front door, then went back into the kitchen to pour his liquid energy.  
  
Thankful he could drink it black and save himself the hassle, he capped the travel cup and dragged himself back to the living room.  He secured his headband, pulled on his sandals and vest and turned toward the door.    
  
And sighed yet again.   
  
He always forgot his keys.  If he hadn't hung them _on _ the door, he would have again.  He was usually  handed them on his way out, along with a good-bye kiss.  Thoroughly annoyed with himself, he threw his bag over his shoulder, picked up his coffee and slammed out of the apartment.  
  
  
He'd managed to cool his annoyance somewhat a bit on the way to the academy building.  As he walked through the village streets, he greeted and smiled at a number of shopkeepers and restaurant owners as they prepared to open for the day. Many of them had children that he'd taught over the years and there were always comments: what his former students were doing,  if he was looking forward to the new school year, when he'd be by to shop, or for dinner. So by the time he got to his classroom, his mood had lifted quite a bit.  He paused outside the door, when he heard the voices.  
  
“When did Kakashi-sensei start teaching at the academy?”  One voice, a boy's, asked.  
  
“He didn't, stupid.  It's not Kakashi-sensei.”  That would be his know-it-all girl.  
  
“But...there's only one Hatake.” The puzzled boy said.  
  
“Not anymore.” Miss Know-it-all replied.  
  
“So, who is she?” Another boy asked.  
  
“Can you believe it? It's not a _she _!” A different girl said.  
  
“Not a she?” The first boy asked.  
  
He could picture Miss Know-it-all shaking her head. “No. It's _Iruka-sensei_.” She said his name like she'd just told the secret of the century.  When there was only silence in response, he figured he'd heard enough.  He opened the door and stepped into his classroom.  
  
“Good morning class!” He greeted them cheerfully.  
  
Several heads turned and he spotted his talkers immediately.  There were two girls in the front row and behind them, two boys.  Miss Know-it-all was the first one on the end.  He could tell by the look on her face. Hina, he thought, mentally going through his files.  Top of her class last year and all around brat.  She was the daughter of a restaurant owner in the more affluent  district of the village.  
  
The boy behind her reminded him a bit of Naruto. He looked like he was distracted by everything and was, in fact, currently looking around the room, instead of at him, like the other students were.  He'd bet that was the one who asked initially.  
  
He set his coffee cup on the desk, pulled the files out and piled them on a corner, then shoved his bag into the bottom drawer and kicked it closed.  He looked over the students, cataloging them in his mind as he compared them to the information he'd mostly memorized.  He played with the ring on his left hand as he walked around the desk.  He leaned back against it, pushed the ring back onto his finger and stuffed his hands into his pocket.  
  
“Welcome to the first day of school.” He started.  “I'm sure there are plenty of you who would rather be back outside playing.” He smiled at the nods and continued. “But you'll learn a lot and if you want to be strong shinobi someday, it's important that you learn as much as you can now.”  
  
Miss Know-it-all shot her hand up. “Yes, Hina?”  
  
Her eyes widened. “How did you know my name?”  
  
He just grinned. “Was that all you wanted to know?”  
  
She swallowed and shook her head. “Um, why do you have a scar?”  
  
He nodded. “I figured there'd be questions.  Why don't I tell you a little about me and then we can take care of your concerns.”  He picked up his cup and took a sip.  He managed to get through the abridged explanation of his scar, as well as some of his background as a teacher before Miss Know-it-all raised her hand again.  “Yes, Hina?”   
  
“Were you Naruto Uzamaki's teacher?” She asked.  
  
He nodded, grinning. “Yes, I was. Why?”  
  
“I heard he was a brat.” Hina said, smugly.  There was a growl heard from the other side of the room and a blonde-haired little girl with pale lavender eyes glared at her.    
  
“He just had a lot of energy.” Iruka answered and winked at the blonde.  He was glad Kushina was in his class, though he expected her to be a lot like her father.  
  
“So, you're old, then, aren't you?” The curious boy behind her asked.    
  
He paused and ran through his mental files again. “That would depend on what you consider old, Shinjo.”  Shinjo blushed and closed his mouth quickly.  
  
He steered the conversation back to discussion on being a ninja when the other little girl in the front row raised her hand. “Iruka-sensei?”  
  
“Yes, Aoi?”  
  
Her eyes widened. He really did love this part of school.  She cleared her throat. “I thought ninja weren't supposed to wear jewelry and stuff.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn't want to wear too much, that's true. It could cause problems. Why?”  
  
“You have a ring on.” She pointed out.  
  
He nodded. “First off, I almost never go on missions anymore. As a teacher, I spend my time here with you guys.  And secondly, they don't have a problem with wedding rings, though they're rare for the most part anyway.”  
  
“Why?” This was from a dark-haired Hyuuga on the other side of the room.  
  
He paused.  “A lot of ninja never marry.”   
  
“But..why not?” Hina asked.  
  
“Because sometimes they go on a mission that ends up being very, very dangerous and they're killed in the line of duty.  So, instead of losing someone, they don't marry in the first place.”  
  
Most of them didn't seem to know what to do with that.  “But you're wearing one.”  This from Aoi.  
  
He nodded. “Yes, because I'm married.”   _Here it comes_ , he thought.  
  
“Are you married to another ninja?” Hina asked.  
  
He fought for patience. Hina was going to be a real treat. He suppressed a sigh and said, “Yes. I am. And I think you know that, don't you?”  
  
She had the grace to blush and nodded.  “Kakashi-sensei?” She ventured and he nodded.  
  
“Yes, I'm married to Kakashi-sensei. Now, how about we talk about Konoha's history?” He gave them a tight smile, trying hard to ignore the pang at the question.    
  
“Aren't you worried about him not coming back?” Hina asked , instead.  
  
He swallowed, hard.  He stared at his sandals for a minute, buying himself time.  Finally, realizing that he wouldn't help them by lying, he looked up and let his eyes touch on each one of them briefly, ending with Hina.  “Every single time he leaves, Hina.”  
  
He could have heard a pin drop in the classroom, then.  Every set of eyes was trained on him except Hina's who'd dropped her’s to her desk.  He took a deep breath.  “Being a ninja isn't easy. It's very hard, for a lot of reasons.  Every time they go on a mission, they know it could be their last.  They could lose a friend or team mate.  They could die, leaving loved ones behind to mourn them.  It's exhausting, you spend a lot of time away from home.  But it's an honor to be one, an honor to help protect the people that matter to you.”  
  
He turned away and bought himself another minute by sipping on his coffee. He got a firm hold on his emotions before turning back to the class.  “Our village's history is rich with strong shinobi like Kakashi-sensei, Naruto Uzumaki,” he said, smiling at Kushina, “and all of our past Hokages.”    
  
The students settled in as he started in on the lesson, and he sent up a prayer of thanks for managing to shift their attention.  
  
  
As much as he loved the first day of school, he was grateful when it was over.  The students had left him alone about Kakashi after their talk, so he was able to concentrate on school and that helped.  Even so, by the time lunch came around, he happily spent it with the classroom door locked, giving in to the need to mope a little.    
  
He had one more night to get through.  Another twenty four hours, at least , . And that was going to feel like a year. He had no idea how he was going to get through it.  He stared at the top of his desk without seeing it.  Instead, Kakashi's face danced through his mind and he saw again the image of Kakashi him walking away mission-bound.  He'd practically counted the steps the man had taken.  
  
He let his head drop onto his arms and closed his eyes. That only seemed to make things worse, though.  His mind went back to the night before Kakashi left and he felt those hands on him, tasted those lips, saw the mismatched eyes as they closed when the pleasure got to be too much -- Iruka groaned out loud.  He raised his head enough to prop his chin on his folded arms, staring at his ring.  
  
This mission shouldn't be affecting him so strongly.  He couldn't understand it. This was certainly not the first time Kakashi had been away since they'd been together, not by a long shot.  It wasn't even the first one since they'd been married.    
  
When his watched beeped, he sighed and rubbed his face. Shoving his feelings back, he stood up to unlock the door, but before he turned the lock, he closed his eyes and pictured his husband one more time.  He could almost, _almost_ feel the strong arms around him.  He swallowed hard, pushed the whole thing away so he could get through the afternoon, and flipped the lock to open the door.  
  
  
He'd tried to volunteer for the mission desk, but it was already staffed, and no one wanted to go.  Then he'd checked in on the gate roster, but no one there wanted to switch, so he headed to their empty home.  On the way, he stopped at Ichiraku's and picked up ramen for dinner.  He wasn't up to shopping and didn't really want to see anyone, anyway.  Groceries could wait until tomorrow.  When he got in the door, he kicked his sandals off, hung up his vest and dropped his keys and bag.   
  
Then he turned around and stopped dead.   
  
“Hi.”  A sexy mouth spread into a grin.  Iruka had to be seeing things. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked several times.    
  
“Did my imagination conjure you up?”  He asked.  
  
Kakashi shook his head. “No. I'm home.”  
  
Iruka nearly dropped his ramen.  He only remembered it at the last second and set it on the floor before launching himself at his husband.  The arms he'd been dreaming about earlier came around him and the ball in his chest loosened.    
  
“I missed you, too,” an amused voice in his ear said.  
  
Iruka pulled back. He flushed, embarrassed, and it succeeded in pissing him off. “I'm glad it's funny,” he snapped.  He tried to turn around, wanting to just get away from the amused smile.  He felt foolish enough for damned near tackling Kakashi, he didn't want to see that smirk, too.  
  
“Uh uh. Your snits are funny most of the time, but I missed you too much for it tonight.”   Kakashi pulled Iruka back against him and their lips crashed together.  Iruka felt the older man's tongue against his and he moaned at the contact.  His head tilted and the kissed deepened. He wrapped his arms around Kakshi's neck and held on tight.  Still, when they broke apart, it was on the tip of Iruka's tongue to snap something else out.  
  
“Dear God, I missed you,” Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry." He didn't sound quite right and that stopped Iruka, who paused and looked up. The other man looked haggard.  Circles darkened his husband’s eyes, it looked like the man hadn't shaved once in the two weeks absence. Even Kakashi’s hair looked like it was drooping.  
  
“What happened?” Iruka’s anger and embarrassment were forgotten just as quickly as they had bubbled up.  
  
Kakashi shook his head. “Nothing in particular.  Pretty standard for an escort mission, if there is such a thing.” He shrugged one shoulder, “but it felt like I was gone for two years instead of two weeks.  And I don't think I slept much.”  
  
Iruka gave him a sad half-smile. “I know what you mean.”  He ran his fingers down Kakashi's face and brushed a bit of the silver hair back.  “Well, you're home.  Any chance you'll be able to stay for a while?”  
  
He knew it didn't really work like that. They could get something any day.  Kakashi could get _the_ mission any day. But since the end of the Fourth War, long missions had been getting rarer and rarer.    
  
“Actually, I have some good news. But I haven't had dinner and from the looks of that bag, neither have you.  And I need you.” At the heated look in Kakashi's eye, Iruka forgot all about food, forgot his day, forgot everything except the desire he could already feel unfurling inside him.  
  
“Then perhaps you should do something about that,” Iruka whispered.  He tossed his headband to the side and pulled his hair tie out.  Kakashi pulled him in again, his hands going into the long brown hair he loved and their lips met.   _This_ was no simple welcome home kiss. Desire, need, hit them with the force of a thunderstorm and they tore at each other's clothing.    
  
The left a trail of discarded cloth from the living room to their bedroom.  They stopped twice as the need to touch and kiss became too much.  Hands went everywhere, they couldn't get enough.  Iruka groaned when he felt Kakashi's arousal against him and he wrapped his hand around it,  stroking him. Kakashi pulled his hand away, not wanting that part over too soon, and impatient with their progress toward the bedroom, picked Iruka up and carried him.  He dropped the younger man on the bed and came down next to him, pinning Kakashi’s arms above his head.  Kakashi moved his lips down over the body under him, doing his best to drive the man crazy.   
  
“God, don't tease me.  I need you inside me _now_ .” Iruka fought against the hold on him, but Kakashi wasn't ready to let go.  
  
“Patience, love.” Kakashi chuckled.  He ran his other hand down Iruka's chest, taking the time to feel the muscular stomach, tease his skin, torment him.  "There are plenty of other things to enjoy first."  Kakashi glanced up at the brown eyes, intense and heated, then let go of his husband’s hands and started kissing his way over the tanned skin.  
  
Iruka sucked in a breath and gripped the headboard, nearly splintering the wood.  The lips moving over him were driving him damned near insane.  " _Kakashi_ … " he groaned. "Damn you."  
  
He felt the smile, the puff of air as Kakashi chuckled, then he was taken into the other man’s mouth and he stopped thinking coherently.  Kakashi was slow and thorough, determined to draw it out.  He ran his tongue slowly along Iruka’s length, tasting the slightly salty skin, before closing his mouth over it, sucking gently.    
  
Iruka fought hard to hold on, but two weeks was a long time to be without contact.  He wanted to be mad, wanted to yell at Kakashi to stop and just take him already.  Instead what came out was a low whine. " _Please_ … "  
  
Kakashi looked up at the begging man and his resolve wavered.  In the face of Iruka's plea, he, himself, couldn't wait much more.  He paused to fumble into the drawer on the bedside table.  When he finally found the bottle, he sent up a prayer of thanks.  
  
He lifted Iruka's legs and held them in place as he positioned himself.  Their eyes met, and held, and Kakashi slowly eased himself into the tight passage.  He gritted his teeth at the incredible feel, adjusted the angle a bit and pushed further, burying himself completely. He wouldn't last.  It felt too damn good, so he concentrated, instead, on the other man.  He wrapped his hand around Iruka's length and started stroking in time with his thrusts.  Brown eyes closed, a low moan was released, and Kakashi watched it all. He loved to study Iruka's face when they made love: loved the blush that spread around his scar, the way his eyes closed.  He could see the fight as Iruka tried hard to hold on, and that in itself was damned sexy -- to know that he was the reason for it.  
  
But he wanted the closeness, too.  He pulled out slowly and when Iruka opened his eyes, Kakashi whispered, "Turn over."  
  
Iruka did, looking over his shoulder, watching as Kakashi pushed back into him.  Kakashi leaned over Iruka's back, wrapped an arm around him and took him back into hand.  His shoulder was kissed when Kakashi started moving, his hip was grasped.  
  
Brown hair teased Kakashi's skin when Iruka tilted his head back.  Kakashi could just see the fight taking hold again on Iruka's face and the need to give and to see that face twisted in pleasure became too much.  He pumped faster, his strokes on Iruka's sex in time with his thrusts and Kakashi was rewarded with a much louder moan.    
  
"Kakahsi…"Iruka  warned, "I'm not…I'm going to… _GOD_!”  His final word was accompanied by a strong jerk of muscle. Warm fluid spilled over Kakashi’s hand.  
  
That was all it took and the last vestiges of Kakashi's control broke.  He surged into Iruka and came hard, only managing, at the last second, to muffle his shout by crying it in the shoulder below him.    
  
Iruka collapsed under him and Kakashi rolled them quickly, curling around his love, managing to keep himself buried inside of his husband.  "You need to shave," Iruka grumbled.  
  
Kakashi chuckled. "I'll do that as soon as we get up."  He buried his face in the brown hair and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of citrus and Iruka.    
  
They lay in silence for a few moments, Kakashi's arms around Iruka,  tan arms wrapped around pale ones.  "What's your good news?" Iruka whispered into the silence.  
  
Kakashi took a deep breath. "I'm up for a new team.  And they want me to help proctor the next Chunin exams."  
  
Iruka's head twisted quickly, eyes widening.  "Really?"   
  
Kakashi's mouth split into a grin. "Yes."  
  
Iruka’s eyes closed for a moment as he fought his emotions.  Relief, and, annoyingly, tears, warred for dominance. He shoved them both back.  His eyes opened and his grin matched Kakashi's.  
  
Then his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Now you'll be underfoot _all_ the time. And I'll have to stay late to grade papers, since you never leave me alone to work when I'm home." He sighed. "What a pain in the ass."  
  
Kakashi laughed.  "If you want a pain in the ass," he said, rocking his hips against Iruka’s, "I can give you one."  
  
Iruka growled. "Please. You wish."  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said the first few times we were together."  
  
Iruka blushed,  then smirked again. "I seem to remember you thinking something similar."  He laughed when the pale cheeks stained with color.  Then he sighed and gave in. "I'm glad you'll be home. I miss you too much when you're gone."  
  
Kakashi's smile faded and for once, he didn't tease Iruka for the comment. Nor did he goad his husband about the words.  It was way too close to the truth.  Instead, he dropped a kiss on Iruka’s cheek and sent up thanks that he'd be able to hear a lot more of them for the foreseeable future.


End file.
